Bio Bessies
by THeartsQT
Summary: Karmi thinks she and Liv Amara are best friends, but, having had little experience in the field, she forgets that friendships must be mutually benefiting. Meanwhile, Big Hero 6 have their hands full with Bessie stealing even more gold, and an unexpected return of the Mayoi. Will Karmi lose one friend to gain another? Or will her revelation about the heroes ruin everything?


**Hello readers! I hope you liked the pun in the title, and I hope you enjoy the coming story! I'm going to update it every day and try and finish it, since it is currently school holidays. This is my first Big Hero 6 fanfic, but I've probably read every Hiro/Karmi fanfic on this site and watched everything relating to Big Hero 6- the movie, season 1, season 2, the chibis, Baymax's dreams... I recommend Arctimon's fanfics- they're hilariously awesome. Anyway, I don't own Big Hero 6, bla bla bla... here's the story!**

* * *

"Karmi, I thought we discussed this?" Liv Amara's body language and tone were deceivingly calm, yet her message was serious. "I trust you completely to work in your own lab without interference, but if you keep suggesting ideas like that, I'm afraid our agreement could change. It's just part of the company security protocol, and you were an exception in the first place." She noticed the dejected look on her intern's face and sighed. "I'm sorry. But... if you want I could let you work on developing a more effective shrinking spray for the Mayoi? Only..." she frowned, "It involves working in a team."

"...Oh," was the reply. They both knew Karmi would turn down the offer, despite her love for biotech. "But Liv, don't you think I could help with your work on non-living and living hybrids? I know you said no, but remember last time? I helped cure Orso Knox- well actually if you don't mind my saying so, it was _mostly_ my work..." she mumbled.

"Speak up, Karmi. We need to understand each other. You were saying?" she gestured, smiling.

"Just that last time you said no, it actually turned out really well for Sycorax and Orso Knox. So maybe this time, it'll be the same?"

Liv sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Yes. Last time..." She said nothing more.

Just then, Chris arrived with a beaming smile and a tray of delicious-looking sushi. Liv brightened. "Sustainably sourced sushi, Karmi?"

"I'm fine," said the girl, as she put on a smile that was more like a grimace. "Thanks for the chat, Liv."

"Anytime."

And Karmi left to the solitude of her lab, where no more embarrassing human interaction was necessary, even if it was with her best friend.

* * *

Karmi slumped in her seat and brought her sticker-covered Petri dish closer to her. "Now where's Treatment C- you didn't take kindly to treatments A and B, did you now, N5-6?" she said, searching through neatly ordered shelves.

She stopped abruptly.

"Hello, Hiro," she said. She hadn't noticed him there before, and she guessed that was what he had wanted.

"So... what's this I hear about Sycorax's new project?"

Karmi was annoyed, to say the least. She sighed irritably. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Ok, just to let you know, I'm not _playing dumb_. I'm just really not bothered to tell you. And please, get out of my lab. Remember what happened last time? You destroyed all my cultures!"

"I won't leave without an answer. But also, that was Fred! Not me!"

"Yeah," she scoffed. "But you brought him. And I know I should have asked this first, but _why did you creep up on me_?!"

"GoGo's dad's a psychologist. He said that a good way to get impossible people to tell you what you want, is to surprise them. So spill."

"You wanted to surprise me by _being creepy? _Genius Boy, you're short a circuit or more in that big brain. I'm calling Granville to kick you out. "

"Be my guest." Hiro knew that Granville would make an exception for him, despite him being in Karmi's personal lab space. She knew he was a member of Big Hero 6, and was aware of the vital work he was doing.

Although now that he thought about it, he had never actually told her that he suspected Sycorax was behind the monster attacks. She didn't know he was looking for information about her from Karmi. Which meant...

"Mr Hamada. Karmi. May I ask why I heard raised voices from down the corridor?"

Granville was standing just outside, a stern look on her face. "You two _are _getting along, aren't you?"

Karmi immediately jumped in. "Professor G, I'm trying to run test C on one of my pathogens and, well, Hiro here wanted to see me but now really isn't a really good time."

"I see."

"Hiro," she continued in her falsely polite voice, "Do you mind coming again around 5 pm today? Thank you. As much as I would like to help, I do have some pressing work right now. Thanks."

Hiro did not get a chance to agree before Granville was out the door, saying, "Nice handling of the problem, Karmi. Mr Hamada, you may leave."

Hiro stared. Karmi was _so_ two-faced.

"Well?" Karmi demanded. "Are you leaving? Oh, and please, don't bother stopping by at 5- or any time soon!"

"Bye Karmi," Hiro called. He had always tried to be nice to her, despite her... hatred... of him.

The bio student scoffed in reply.

* * *

It was 6 pm, and Karmi was working late at her lab in SFIT on a school creative project for a competition. Sycorax had initiated the competition, opening entry to all students at SFIT, regardless of their major, with the topic, 'Weird'. For their entry, each student had to explain an anomaly that they had come across in their experiments, and offer a hypothesis as to why this might be. The prize was a two-year funding grant for their work.

Karmi thought she was in with a chance. She was studying the dual photosynthetic and consumer qualities of the Mayoi, having found plenty of fur lying around school and town from after the invasion on which she could base her research. Only, after each test she conducted, the fur would be rendered unusable. It was lucky there was a lot, but even that would probably run out before she made a breakthrough.

After she finished recording her results for the second test, she pushed back her chair and yawned. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night; she had gotten carried away with her fanfiction. She reached for her laptop to continue- but no. _Self-control, Karmi_. There was no way she was going to win that competition if she didn't use her time wisely. _Karmi, there are students out there who have been researching their anomaly for years. They've been studying their major for years longer than you. You aren't exactly a child prodigy, so don't forget how you got here. Hard work, Karmi. Hard work. _

She sighed. But at least she did love the things she worked hard on.

And then she got distracted.

"Big hero 6 news alert!" she squealed excitedly, lunging for her sticker-covered phone.

_"The weather for today is looking cloudy with a chance of superpowers because here come Big Hero 6! It seems that Bessie, an indestructible mutant bear, is on the loose again, and has her eye on a pile of gold at the National Reserve Bank this time. Set her sights a bit higher. Uh... is it just me, or is she glowing?" Tall Girl quickly pushed him out of the way of a beam of light from the bear, letting him land on soft gum from her purse in the shape of a bunny. Dishevelled, the newsreader adjusted his glasses and stood. "Well, that was a little surprising, but all in all I'm good, if a little humiliated. But anyway, back to our heroes." The camera turned to the fight for a few seconds before cutting back to the newsroom. "And in sport, the Phoenixes have beaten the Magpies in the last game of the season..."_

Karmi switched off her phone. _I love those guys_, she thought. Big Hero 6 was awesome. She hadn't forgotten the day Captain Cutie saved her from a falling electricity pole, and had always felt indebted to him.

Karmi was a cautious girl, but she also knew that if she ever got the chance to help her heroes, she wouldn't think twice.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! Favourite the story so you don't miss out on the next chapter, which I will be releasing tomorrow. As I said, I'll try updating every day these school holidays. Please review- constructive feedback is greatly appreciated. **


End file.
